


万圣节

by Laixi



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 万圣节
Kudos: 5





	万圣节

万圣节，万圣节，万圣节......

万圣节！

万圣节万圣节万，圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节。万圣节，万圣，节万圣节万，圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节。

万圣节万圣节万圣节。万圣节万圣节，万圣节——万圣节，万圣节。万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节。万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣。节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万？圣节万圣节万圣，节万圣节。万圣节。

万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节！万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节。

万圣节：万圣——节。

万圣节：万圣节，万圣节。

万圣节：万·圣·节。

（万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节——）

万圣节。

万圣节（万圣节）：万圣节，万圣节。

万圣节：万圣节……

万圣节万圣节。

万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节……

万圣节

万圣节万圣节万圣节

万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节 

万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节

万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节

/万圣节。/

万圣节（万圣节）：万圣节，万圣节。

/万圣节。/

万圣节：万圣节，万圣节，万圣节……万圣节，万圣节！

万圣节：万圣节！

万圣节=万圣节

万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节。万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节？万圣节万圣节，万圣节。万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万，圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节。万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节？

万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节！万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节，万圣节。万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万，圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节；万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节，万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万圣节万

**“尸体在说话。”**


End file.
